


The Beginning of Hell

by AspiringWriter93



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringWriter93/pseuds/AspiringWriter93
Summary: Inspired by the first Stephen King book and movie IT (Movie 1) (Chapter 1) but all from the movie of 2017"No one who dies here, never really dies""You took him!""You'll all float too."Derry wasn't just an ordinary town, it was fear.This story follows about Adria a 13-year-old girl nicknamed Dria by the boys she's friends with before Beverly and Ben making them the new kids or something like that, it started when she was a baby along with Bill she has known them two for a long time when Bill didn't want to play with his six-year-old little brother Georgie Adria decided to take him outside.Except after telling him to stay close and play near her, being only a child, Georgie did until he lost his boat billy made for him it was then when she turned around she didn't see him and looked down the Sewer realizing he's back... as she ran back to the house.Nine outcasts Bill, Richie, Ben, Stanley, Eddie, Adria Amber, Beverly, and Mike, with a problem of their own either home life or anything formed a bond as they find out Derry, isn't what they thought and must protect it from the evil IT in the sewer.READ TO FIND OUT MOREAll Rights ReservedAthena Lentz ©
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Original Female Character(s), Eddie Kaspbrak/Original Female Character(s), Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris





	The Beginning of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I use the transcripts from the movies/tv-shows as a baseline and switch them around so it's not copyright as long as OCs are around no problem.

Derry isn't all as it seems it is said to be peaceful but actually it's a world full of lies, Adria thought that always when something similar to those she read in the papers happened to her, it was daylight she was in the Denbroughs' boy room belonging to Bill as he was a sweet, brown-haired sideways kind of guy with his hair like that the perfect face it's no wonder.

Dria couldn't shake the thought of something as she turned hearing the two talk and saw Bill getting in bed, wondering why is he lying. Rolling her eyes she'd have Georgie in her arms making faces in the window with the rain as she turned to him.

"Are you done yet?" He asked.

"G—get the g—glue gun." Bill looked up at the two.

"In the cellar?" Georgie asked

"You w—w-want it to f—f—float, right?"

Sighing softly the pair went down the stairs with a flashlight, like when he was a baby, Georgie would hold onto Dria's shirt every time they had to go to the basement heading to the basement she grabbed it and went upstairs.

BILL'S bedroom - Day

Bill with the help of Adria melts a chunk of paraffin with a match in a ceramic bowl dipping their finger into the hot liquid and smears the wax along the sides of the boat.

Bill smiled with Adria getting up All right. There you go. (stuttering) She's all ready, captain

Georgie raised an eyebrow standing by Adria "She?" He questioned wondering.

Adria smiled answering "You always call boats " "she" "

Georgie smiled liking it "She." Thanks, Billy." His little voice sounded

They both grin, the cozy room full of brotherly love. Georgie kisses Bill on the cheek, startling the three of them

Georgie held Adria's hand as she promised to take him. "See you later. Bye"

Turning to face Adria he lifted his arms as she picked up while the two of them leave. Bill looks to the rain-lashed window, the piano still playing. They're suddenly filled with a sense of foreboding.

Bill Denbrough's House - Day

Holding his boat with one arm wrapped around Adria as she exits through the front door. Once more, the walkie in his slicker's pocket crackles to life.

Georgie stops and looks up at his brother holding onto Adria he waved by the window looking down on them. Georgie gives a little wave.

Bill ( wondering, he told them on the walkie-talkie) "Be careful you two"

Witcham street - later

A dead traffic light sways overhead, it's black lenses gazing back at a boy and a girl with yellow slicker and purple and red galoshes.

Georgie without notice for a second Adria turned around, races down the street past dark houses after his paper boat, which sluices along a gutter swollen with rushing rainwater toward the intersection.

Dripping street signs: Witcham & Jackson.

Rain taps on Georgie's and Adria's hood sounding to their ears like rain on a shed roof, a comforting almost cozy sound. The buckles of his galoshes make a merry jingle as he goes.

The boat whistles past a blockade of sawhorses marked DEPT OF DERRY PUBLIC WORKS. Georgie ducks under one to keep up with his boat. They continue to run, head down until--smack! He runs right into one of those sawhorses, cutting off his path. Georgie falls back while the boat sails on.

Georgie shouted "No! No!"

"No, Georgie Don't!"

Ignoring Adria, Georgie gets back to his feet. He chases after his paper boat followed by Adria, reaching it just as it surfs up to the drain, it circles around twice and is swallowed up. Georgie looks ready to cry.

Georgie panted with Adria a little far ahead than her "Oh, Bill's gonna kill me"

He peers into the storm drain, water falling into darkness. A dank hollow sound comes from within, the boat kicking in and out of the shadows.

Georgie snakes his arm through the grate until Adria came beside him reaching for the boat, his nose pressed against the curb. Just as he's about to get it a face appears.

A greasy white face. Shocked Dria and Georgie recoil from the storm drain, spooked. That's when a voice, a sad voice, rises up.

Pennywise Began to talk to the two "Hiya, Georgie. What a nice boat. Do you want it back? And why Hello, Adria"

Pennywise would look at her also.

Georgie looked a little nervous "Um, yes, please"

Pennywise would look at the two You look like a nice boy. And I'm sure you do too, so Georgie I bet you have a lot of friends

Georgie smiled and replied "but my brother and Adria are my best best"

Pennywise looked around from the inside of the sewer "shes here, but where is he?

Georgie looking down sadly the young boy quietly said "In bed. Sick"

Pennywise would smile and replied "I bet I can cheer him up. I'll give them a balloon"

Georgie looks around, hoping someone else except for Adria is around to hear this. It's just them and the torrential rain. An old woman watches from the window of a house behind the storm drain.

Pennywise would look at the boy "Do you want a balloon too, Georgie? And you Adria?"

Georgie felt insecure about this as he replied back "I'm not supposed to take stuff from strangers"

Pennywise realized his mistake and corrected the problem "Oh...well, I'm Pennywise the Dancing Clown. "Pennywise?" "Yes." "Meet Georgie and Adria. "Adria and Georgie, meet Pennywise." Now we aren't strangers, aren't we?

POV from the old woman's house. She turns her attention back to her cat, scraping out the wet innards of a can of tuna into a plate on the window sill. It meows. Back with Georgie and Adria

Georgie with a curiosity "What are you doing in the sewer?"

Pennywise with a sad frown "A storm blew me away. Blew the whole circus away. (chuckles) Can you smell the circus, you two? There are peanuts, cotton candy, hot dogs, and..."

Georgie grinned as he thought of something "Popcorn?"

She suddenly began to realize how bad this'll go trying to tug him away "Georgie come on." She whispered.

Pennywise heard her and saw her tugging his jacket making popping of popcorn sounds "Popcorn! (chuckles) Is that your favorite?"

Georgie nodded with a smile "Uh-huh"

Pennywise (would laugh) Mine, too. Because they pop. Pop, pop, pop. Pop, pop, pop. Pop"

He felt the tug this time as Georgie (whimpers) "We should get going now" he referred to the girl beside him

Pennywise replies quickly as the boy said they had to go "Oh. Without your boat? You don't wanna lose it, Georgie. Bill's gonna kill you. Here. Take it. Take it, Georgie"

Adria with fright would shake her head no

Pennywise holds Georgie's boat out of the drain with his right hand. Georgie reaches out both hands, his left to receive his boat and his right for a handshake to signal their friendship. He gets ever closer when--Pennywise lunges. He grabs Georgie's hand and jerks him down and toward the sewer, bearing his mouthful of razor-like teeth. Adria screamed no and tried to grab the young boy with the other arm "leave him alone!"

The old woman's POV again.

The cat devours its food, the old woman pleased with his appetite. She hears screaming and looks up, dropping the food and heading for her door as quickly as her old bones permit.

Back with Georgie and Adria

On the ground. Crawling away from the drain. A gnawed and bloody stump where his right arm used to be seconds ago, the drenched girl would now look around desperate to find him or Bill will never forgive her

Georgie screamed reaching for Adria's hand "Help!" But sadly it was too late

Yank! Georgie is pulled back into the blackness of the storm drain. Screaming as loud as his little lungs can manage.

Georgie (echoes with sobs from the girl overlapping him) "Billy, Adria!"

The old woman's POV one last time.

As she totters from her building, staring in terrified wonderment at the drain across the street which has swallowed Georgie Denbrough whole and Adria was left alone in the rain, when there was nothing else to save she would walk back to the house, the rain would drip on her coat and tears would fill her eyes.

Adria (thinking) "what am I going to tell him now."

**Author's Note:**

> well, that was a chapter, what did you guys think of the first chapter so far, did you like Adria's first appearance, what do you expect next? Give me your feedback/questions/feedback below in the comments.
> 
> Any rude, harsh, hurtful comments shall be deleted, it is not permitted here under any circumstances unless you're talking about the story/characters itself.


End file.
